


Bunny

by bloomingbucky



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James Bond - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Creampie, Cumplay, Deepthroating, Derogatory Language, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Language Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Restraints, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Bucky has been training you in the Russian language; giving you commands and seeing how well you can follow them. When you wake up in a bad mood, reluctant to follow orders; Bucky decides it's time for a punishment.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky barnes / you
Kudos: 76





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒅 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒕: 3,272 words
> 
> 𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔: talks of punishment, fingering, deepthroating, face-fucking, degradation, rough!bucky, mean!bucky, use of restraints, thigh riding, edging, orgasm denial, slight overstimulation, creampie, mild cumplay, start of aftercare, unprotected sex — 18+ only  
> 𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒓'𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒔: russian translations will be provided!

“Завтрак.” His voice is stern and confident as you appear in the kitchen not going unnoticed due to his heightened sense of hearing. Breakfast, the word sits in the back of your mind, etching itself into permanency as you grab your glass of orange juice. 

Bucky makes a sound of content, the sound emanating deep from within his chest as he slides your plate over to where you had jumped up onto the stool. You give him a big smile, grabbing the fork and digging into the fresh piece of cantaloupe. 

“Eat, Зайчик. You had a long night.” Bunny; the pet-name sending shivers through you. Bucky comments with a smirk as the memories of last night flood your mind. You squirm in your seat slightly, core starting to throb as you chew on the juicy fruit. 

Bucky chuckled darkly, the sound turning your insides to mush as you force yourself to swallow the broken up fruit. “Taste good?” He asks, throwing the dish towel over his shoulder before crossing his thick arms over his chest. You can only nod, stabbing the fork into the scrambled eggs. 

“Yes. Thank you, Bucky.” You reply, almost instinctually at this point; but you really are thankful. He hums again, rounding the counter before he’s standing beside you. 

All thoughts of breakfast are gone as you crane your neck to look at Bucky, his warm flesh hand cupping your jaw before caressing your cheekbone gently. “Тебе надо поесть.” Bucky murmurs lovingly and it takes all of you not to melt. 

You need to eat, you recognize the words as you begin to pick away at your plate as fast as your stomach allows you. Bucky wanders somewhere, but you know better than to deceive him by wandering after him. 

Your plate is cleared twenty minutes later, eyes falling on Bucky’s figure as you’re gulping down the last of the sweet orange nectar. Bucky smiles, delighted at the sight of a clean plate and glass. 

You hop off of the stool, bare feet meeting the cool tiled floor before you’re padding over to the dishwasher and loading up your dishes. Bucky’s eyes are on you, watching and admiring how much of a good girl you really are. 

His lips mesh against yours in a gentle kiss, arms wrapped tightly around you as his tongue licks up the remnants of the orange juice. “Go get dressed, we’re going to the market.” Bucky informs as your eyes light up in glee. 

You loved the market, getting to look at the fresh flowers and fruit making your heart happy as Bucky let you wander and gaze at nearly everything. You nodded your head, feeling a pat to your bum as you exit the kitchen. 

“Не заставляй меня ждать.” 

Don’t make me wait, his tone is much darker this time around making you gasp and stumble into your shared bedroom to pull on the first sundress your eyes set on. 

Bucky’s flesh hand is soft and warm as it envelops yours, acting as somewhat of a leash as you either lag behind him or get too far ahead; Bucky being able to reel you back in.

“Веди себя хорошо.” Bucky whispers into your ear lowly, the rasp in his voice making you shiver as you nod your head meekly. Behave, it’s a warning, that if you don’t he’s sure to punish you when you get home. 

You curl yourself against his bicep, preferring to be as close as humanely possible to him as he picks out a few fresh plums and adding them to the ever growing pile of fruit in the reusable sack he was carrying. 

“Have a good day.” He nods to the man behind the fruits with a kind smile, the sort of smile that has butterflies erupting in your tummy. You look up at him, from this angle you have perfect view of his jaw; sharp and defined. 

“Устала?” Tired? You don’t even reply, you just nodded your head. Yes, you were tired and it was apparent from the way you had begun dragging your feet. Bucky’s leads you out of the market soon after, the hustle and bustle of the mid-afternoon traffic filling the silence as Bucky stops you. 

“Let’s get you an iced coffee, then? You’ve been such a good girl.” Bucky praises as a smile adorns your face and suddenly you feel refreshed again. “Yes, please!” You giggle, starting to drag Bucky in the direction of your favourite café. 

The small bell above the door rings, signalling your entrance as you both make your way in; ordering both your regulars before waiting off to the side. Bucky has his arms wrapped around your waist, your back to his front. 

No words are exchanged, both of you loving the quiet and intimate moment as you watch your coffee poured and mixed before you’re setting off to finish the remainder of the days tasks. 

It’s late at night when you fall into bed with Bucky at your side, cool pillow meeting your warm face as Bucky pulls you against his chest. “You were so good for me today, Зайчик.” Bucky hums, your heart fluttering as you hide your face in the crook of his neck. 

“You’re learning so fast. I’m proud of you, been thinking of giving your a treat all day.” His words make your breath hitch in your throat, heart stuttering as wetness pools in the soft cotton panties you’re wearing. 

“Would you like that, Зайчик?” He asks, tilting your chin up with a cool index finger; eyes now locked on his. Lust clouds his eyes, even in the lowlight of the bedroom you can see the desire swim in them. “Yes.” Your reply is simple as Bucky smirks cunningly. 

“Says please.” He purrs, flesh fingers dipping below the fabric of your panties and gliding through your slick folds. You hiss, closing your eyes as you try to remember the simple phrase. 

“пожалуйста.” You whisper, moan ripping through your chest as you feel his thick digits fill your tight channel, coaxing your walls. 

You had woken up in the most foul mood ever, kicking the blankets off the body and then getting upset when your legs got tangled in the covers. You let out a cry of annoyance before stomping into the bathroom and shutting the door loudly. 

Bucky was no doubt already preparing breakfast, but you didn’t care if you were going to be late; you needed a shower.

You stomped your way into the kitchen, scowl nearly permanently etched onto your face as Bucky watched you like a hawk watching their prey. “Завтрак.” His tone is strict, telling you that he isn’t playing around. 

You scoff, rolling your eyes and stroll into the living room where you plop yourself down onto the couch. Bucky’s jaw clicks when he tightens it, discarding the towel onto the counter before making his way to the edge of the couch. 

“Завтрак.” He repeats through his tense jaw as you narrow your eyes at him. “No.” You bite back before you’re regretting your attitude almost immediately. 

Bucky is calm, deathly calm; like the calm before the storm or impending doom. 

He straightens his back, neck cracking as he walks over to where you’re sitting and kneels to your eye level. Your heart is hammering in your chest, breathing laboured as you inhale the faint scent of his cologne. 

“Неправильный ответ.” He chuckles, smirking as his hands squeeze your thighs. You shut your eyes, expecting the worst, but when nothing happens you mange to pry them back open. 

He’s stood up straight, watching you with a feral look in his eyes as you panic, realizing you have no idea what he had just said. You try to wrack your brain, trying to piece the words together but nothing comes to fruition. 

“I have some things to take care of, I’ll be back after dinner.” He says, tone cool and collected before he’s strutting out of the house leaving you alone to your thoughts. 

This had never happened before, Bucky would always punish you if you had been especially bratty. Though, you’d be the first one to admit that you liked being punished; the rougher side of Bucky coming out to play. 

You were pacing around the bedroom, wearing nothing but a pair of clean panties and Bucky’s oversized shirts. He loved seeing you in his clothes and you’d hoped that catching you a glimpse of them on you would soften his mood. 

You jumped when you heart the door opening, closing, then locking. Bucky’s heavy footsteps echoed through the halls, reverberating in your ears as you heard them approach closer to where you were frozen.

Bucky’s scowling, disapproving look on his face the low whirr of his bionic appendage fills the silence of the room.

“Bucky I—“

“Заткнись.”

It’s a harsh and firm command, your mouth sealing itself as you hang your head in defeat. Shut up, you knew that one and you hated how he spat it with such venom laced between every syllable.

The floorboards creak under his weight as his reinforced boots make a heavy clang as he circles you. “You’ve been nothing but a stupid and greedy girl today.” He doesn’t hold back, voice low and tone menacing.

“Look,” he grabbed your face harshly, cool metal stinging your warm flesh. “At me when I’m talking you.” He growled through gnashed teeth as you trembled, the only part of your body not frozen we’re your eyes.

You cast them upon Bucky’s, the soft blue hues no longer there, but instead, darkness consumed his irises. You got a good look at his face, slightly scuffed with dirt as you finally got a good look at him.

He was wearing his gear, probably tasked with a simple reconnaissance mission earlier today. Still, that didn’t stop your pussy from throbbing as you saw the various knives strapped to his thick thighs.

“На колени.” On your knees, the command rang out; yet you were stuck frozen in place, unable to move a single muscle. Bucky snarled, harshly pressing down on your shoulders until you sank onto shaky knees.

“Can’t even follow a simple fucking command now?” He mocked, undoing his belt before throwing it onto the bed. You swallowed thickly, his words doing nothing to deter you from wanting his thick cock in your mouth.

Your eyes followed his zipper down before his hand disappeared into his pants before re-emerging with his hard cock.

You snapped your head up, looking at him with big and innocent eyes hoping to convey just how sorry you were. He laughed humourlessly, “you really think that’s going to help you now?”

His words stung, cutting deep into you as your stomach flipped in excitement; of the unknown.

“Открой свой рот.” Open your mouth, his voice dripping in lust as you focused your eyes on his red tip that was starting to leak with pre-cum. While you understood his command, you did nothing to obey it; enamoured by the way he languidly stroked his cock.

You gasped when you felt the alloyed fingers dig deep into your cheeks again, prying your mouth open as you tasted the bitter yet saltiness of him on the tip of your tongue.

“You really wanna get punished tonight, huh Зайчик?” Bucky chuckled darkly as he slowly stuffed your mouth full of him. You moaned around him, tears beginning to prick your waterline as you swallowed around him.

He groaned, for the first time that night, letting him seem vulnerable.

Your fingers curled around the fabric of his pants, digging into it for support as he began rocking his hips into your mouth.

You moaned again, relishing in the way his jaw fell slack and head fell back in pleasure. “Yeah, you like having my cock shoved in your mouth?” Bucky rasped, taking a hold of the back of your neck.

Your saliva coated Bucky’s thick cock, some dribbling down the front of your shirt as you blew air through your nose.

“I like you better like this anyways, when you’re being a good little cockslut.” He added with a sinister smirk before pulling out of you completely. You whined, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand as Bucky stared down at you.

“На ногах.” On your feet, it was a simple command and for the first time that day; you scampered up to a standing position.

Bucky was delightfully surprised, small smirk on his lip as his eyebrows shot up. “What’s with the change of heart? Think I’ll go easier on you?” He asked, tone threatening as he walked back until he sat himself on the edge of the bed.

“Иди ко мне.” He simply stated with a wiggle of his index finger. Come to me; you nearly tripped as you did what you were told now fully desperate for a release. He hummed, large hands resting on your hips as he pushed your legs apart.

“If you think I’m going easy on you tonight,” his voice was lower than ever. “You’re absolutely wrong, Зайчик.” He whispered in your ear before slamming you down on his muscular thigh.

You let out a muffled moan as your clit connected with the hard surface, his tactical pants adding to the friction as he made you ride his thigh.

Your hands flew to his broad shoulders to steady yourself as he continued to work you over the expanse of his thigh with no remorse. The coil in your lower stomach tightened, your abdomen constricting as you felt your orgasm approach quick.

“You wanna cum?” Bucky taunted as you shook your head up and down vehemently. “Y-Yes, please!” You cries out and suddenly he drilled your hips.

“Неправильный ответ.” The same words from earlier today rang in your ears as Bucky smirked. You didn’t know what they meant and you were losing your patience.

You cried in frustration.

“Try again, Зайчик.” Bucky winked before resuming his bruising motions against your core. You fell close again, eyes tightening because you screamed out again.

“Please!”

He stopped moving your hips as you let out a muffled sob. Bucky chuckled darkly, repeating the process three more times as your tears fell freely down your cheeks.

“One more time, Зайчик.” Bucky cooed, wiping his thumb across your cheeks to collect the salty tears. That’s when it clicked; you shook your head as he started moving your hips again.

As soon as you felt yourself teetering on the edge of bliss, you tightened your fingers against his shoulders and hoped you would get to come this time.

“пожалуйста.” Please, the word now falling easily as a silent cry. Your hips didn’t stop this time, a growl escaping Bucky’s lips as you felt the white hot please seep into your every fiber.

Your body went limp against him, hips stuttering as you rode out your high needing to feel all the little aftershocks run through you.

You gasped as you heard fabric ripping, opening your eyes to watch as Bucky’s hands fisted then twisted your shirt until it came apart in two different pieces.

Your nipples perked up at the cool air hitting them, Bucky still fully clothed as his cock sat between your two bodies; still rock hard.

“Don’t think I’m done with you just yet.” Bucky smiled cunningly before he pressed his lips against yours. Yours moulded against his, his tongue lapping against yours as you squeaked in confusion.

Your arms were suddenly bound behind you with his belt, locked in place as he flipped you over so your face was buried in the bedsheets. Bucky was anything but gentle; manhandling you until your ass was high in the air and you could barely breathe against the pillows. 

“I was very upset this morning, Зайчик.” Bucky says disappointed as he kneads the supple flesh of your ass before delivering a firm smack that jolts your body forward. 

You can do nothing but take it, soft moan falling from your mouth as he steadies you on the bed. “And you know how much I hate being upset.” He hums, landing another smack to your ass as your legs begin to quiver. 

“I-I’m sorry.” You whisper meekly, mind not thinking clearly as you wring your hands against the restraints, but it’s no use. Bucky makes a disapproving sound, bending his body over yours until you feel his hot breath tickling the shell of your ear. 

“Неправильный ответ.” The words are ominous and foreboding before you gasp and open your eyes wide. Wrong answer; the words find their meaning before your panties are ripped from your body. 

You feel the coolness of the vibranium against your swollen lips and overworked clit, but you don’t get to focus on the sensation too long before Bucky’s slamming the entirety of his cock into your tight channel. 

The air is knocked out of your lungs, for a moment you’re unable to breathe as you sting of the stretch takes over you. He grunts loudly, feeling his cock twitch inside of you as he presses his flesh hand to your back and in between your shoulder blades. 

“Take it. Take it like the cockslut that you are.” He growls, his words do nothing but go straight to your core as your walls clench around him. Your mind is empty, the only think you’re able to focus on is the wall his balls slap against your ass as he snaps his hips against yours. 

His cock sit deep inside of you, caressing your walls with each stroke. 

“Мой хороший Зайчик.” My good bunny; nothing in this world can compare to the way his hips are snapping against yours as the rough fabric of his pants gnaw at your sensitive skin. 

It’s a burn he wants you to remember, a reminder of what’ll happen to you if you disobey him again. 

The grunts expelling from Bucky’s mouth are filthy, combined with the way his metal fingers are tracing tight circles around your clit; it’s almost too much. You feel your walls spasm around his cock, nearly locking him into place as you come with a muffled shout. 

Your body convulses, legs shaking as Bucky has no choice but to hold you upright as he spills his hot cum into your cunt. 

“Не двигайся.” Bucky growls and you know what he means; don’t move. He pulls out of you slowly, watching his cum trickle behind him and down your thighs. 

You moan when you feel his fingers stuff it back inside of you, walls clenching instinctually to hold it in; loving the way it makes you feel. The leather of the belt tightens against your wrists for a brief moment before loosening and falling completely. 

You fall comfortably against the bed, tired eyes watching Bucky strip off the rest of his gear. You watch lovingly as he smiles gently at you, crawling in beside you. His arms wrap around your body, beckoning you closer to him before he presses a kiss to your forehead. 

“You’re a spoiled fuckin’ brat you know that?” Bucky comments making you laugh out loud before you’re looking up at him with a twinkle in your eyes. He narrows his eyes at you, fingers brushing against your jaw. 

“Я знаю.” You reply, the simple phrase making his heart flutter with pride. I know; falling from your lips effortlessly as Bucky scoops you in his arms before kicking the bathroom door in. 

“Let’s get you all washed up now, Зайчик.” He purrs and there’s nothing innocent about the way his eyes are trailing up and down your naked, fucked out body.


End file.
